Some things are meant to be
by Book Butterfly
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are forced to go on a journey together. Hillarious beings force them to rely on each other. While separated, Inuyasha realizes that he loves Kagome.InuKag
1. The Same Old Thing

**Summary**: Kagome takes off after Inuyasha only to find him with Kikyo again. Hurt, and hopefully for the last time, she runs off in to the woods only to run into Sesshomaru. What else can go wrong? A lot, apparently. Sesshomaru takes Kagome back with him to his castle to be Rin's babysitter. On the way to the castle, they come across a hilarious (if I do say so myself) youkai who accidentally throws a poison at Kagome that makes her tell the truth. She ends up accidentally saying some things she never expected anyone to hear. Meanwhile, the gang searches for Kagome, thinking that Naraku captured her. When they find out what really happened, they are more concerned than ever. What will happen? Only time will tell… (InuKag, SessRin, MirSan)**NOT A SESSKAG! I REPEAT, NOT A SESSKAG!**

**Disclaimer:** stares blankly Inuyasha? Own? Me? more blank staring, and starts laughing hysterically (lawyers sweatdrop and slowly back away)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

sigh

GJay: Uhhh…okay, it is way too quiet. (Loud banging upstairs followed by an out-raged yell…) Ah, that's better! Hi! My name is Book Butterfly, but I'm mostly referred to as GJay. I start most of my stories that aren't oneshots or songfics with some character dialogue. If you don't want to read it, scroll down and the beginning of the chapter is clearly marked.

Kagome: Give it back! (Starts to cry)

Inuyasha: No way! It's mine now!

Sango: (Loud slap followed by…) HENTAI!

Miroku: (Has a red hand-mark on his cheek) This accursed hand…

Sesshomaru: (raises an eyebrow at the scene then goes back to his book)

GJay: Gee, thanks Sesshomaru, your help is so totally appreciated. Okay you guys, calm down. Yes, that would mean now. QUIET! (Everyone shuts up and sweatdrops) Okay, that's better. Now, will someone please tell me what happened?

Miroku: Well, Kagome was looking though her cds and Inuyasha snuck up behind her and took her cd player. Now, he refuses to give it back to her and she has failed to catch him yet.gropes our favorite youkai exterminator

Sango: HENTAI! knocks out Miroku with Hiraikotsu humph!

GJay: sigh Inuyasha, give Kagome back her cd player. If you don't, I'll send you to hell with Kikyo in this story.

Inuyasha: Never! (runs upstairs to hide the cd player in his room)

GJay: sigh (again) Well, while I go yell at Inuyasha, here's chapter 1 of Some things are meant to be.

**Some things are meant to be.**

_Ch1- The same old thing…_

Kagome sighed as she finished cooking dinner. It had been a long, hard day of tracking jewel shards, and everyone was tired. Well, everyone except Inuyasha, who claimed that unlike useless humans ('useless! Then I suppose he doesn't need me to sense the shards' Kagome thought), he was hardly ever tired. Kagome didn't care. He could be arrogant all he wanted, as long as he let them rest.

Kagome sighed again as she turned to face her friends. "Dinner's almost ready. Is he back yet?" she asked. Sango shook her head. "No. I'll bet he fell asleep." The demon slayer snickered. The monk next to her laughed outright. "Shh," Sango said, "Shippo's sleeping." Kagome turned to see the little fox kitsune asleep on Kilala's back. The shape-shifting cat demon was asleep as well. Kagome smiled softly before turning back to her friends. "Well, I'm going to go find him. Go ahead and eat if we're not back before it's ready." With that, she turned and walked into the forest, leaving Sango and Miroku alone together. Sango stood and went to the other side of the camp. Miroku smirked. He couldn't really blame her.

Kagome walked far into the forest, calling Inuyasha name. After half an hour, she gave up and started to head back towards camp. On the way back she heard a noise that sounded like a moan. She silently pushed aside some bushes to view into a clearing. What she saw had her biting her lip in shock. There was Inuyasha making out with that undead freak Kikyo! And he seemed to be enjoying it. A tear made a silver trail down Kagome's cheek as she silently pulled back and began to run through the night. Branches slapped her face and arms, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything any more as she ran, ran away from the pain of the truth- the truth that Inuyasha never had and never would love her.

Kagome ran and ran, not stopping for anything. She ran as though something were after her. At least, until… "Oooff! What the heck! Did I run into a …"her voice trailed off as her eyes slowly traveled up a body until her eyes reached a pair of icy cold golden eyes. Eyes belonging to…"Sess, Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's half brother was a very powerful dog demon. She knew she would never be able to defeat him alone. Kagome sighed. Could her day get any worse?

"Well, well, if it isn't my half-brother's wench. Tell me, wench, what are you doing on my land? And where is that baka hanyou?" Kagome was angry. This, this _demon_ had no right to talk to her this way. And Kami knows she didn't need this right now. With everything else? No way.

"Let me tell you something, baka. I couldn't care less where Inuyasha is. He could be in hell with Kikyo for all I care. And my name is not wench! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" and with that she turned around and stormed away, knowing full well that he wasn't going to let her just walk away after what she just said. She was right.

'This Sesshomaru is going to have to teach you a lesson, wench," he said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. (**AN** I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for any OOC-ness, but it will sort of be explained later). Then he summoned his cloud and away, Kagome kicking and fighting the entire time.

Back at camp, Sango and Miroku were getting worried. An hour had passed, they had eaten, and both Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to return. Sango was about to suggest going after them when suddenly Inuyasha burst through the trees. Kagome wasn't with him. He looked around until he spotted the food. He grabbed a bowl and helped himself. That's when he realized that Sango and Miroku were staring at him.

"Whamph?" he asked his mouth full. "Umm, where's Kagome?" Sango asked. He stared at her then asked "How should I know? The last time I saw her, she was here with you guys. Why?"

"Well, she went looking for you about an hour ago, because you had to be an arrogant baka. And obviously she's not back yet, so now something's probably happened to her because she ran after seeing you with Kikyo. And yeah, I'm not an idiot, I know you were with that dead slut," Sango replied angrily. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her.

"What? That's always what happens. You really should know that by now. In fact, I'll bet as we speak she's with either Naraku or Sesshomaru."

Miroku stood up. "We've got to find her. She could be in great danger." With that they took off into the woods.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"I can't believe those bakas let her go into the woods alone. But what if Sango's right? What if Kagome _did _take off after seeing me and Kikyo together? Kami knows she probably hated seeing it as much as I hated having it happen. But Kikyo just wouldn't shut up. On and in, never ending, trying to enchant me into going to hell with her. I wish she would just go to hell alone and leave me alone!

Regular P.O.V.

They searched until morning. Then, deciding they needed some rest, they went back to camp and sleep just as the sun was rising.

"Sesshomaru, can we please get something to eat," Kagome asked with a sigh. As if on queue, her stomach growled, making Sesshomaru smirk. Why do these pathetic humans eat so much? He sarcastically replied' "why would this Sesshomaru do a thing like that?"

Kagome sighed. A long day. Yes, a very long day indeed. "Because I'm really of no use to you dead."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. I will find something to eat.

oOo

GJay: So what did you think? I know it's short, but I've just started. The chapters will get longer.

Kagome: I know they will. I totally believe in you!

GJay: sob that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! (Starts bawling like a baby)

Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: sweatdrops

Inuyasha: smirks Wow, that's really sad and pathetic.

Sesshomaru: also smirks Indeed.

GJay: You guys are so mean! Besides, I was just faking it. But that was still nice. Anyways, Fluffy, will you do the honors? giggle

Sesshy: Wait. Why would this Sesshomaru be kidnapping a worthless human wench instead of simply killing her?

Kagome: HEY!

Inuyasha: And how is this NOT a sesskag?

GJay: You'll find out in the next chapter. Now, Fluffy, if you please?

Sesshy: Only if promise not to put me and that dead, slutty thing in the same room together.

GJay: You mean Kikyo?

Sesshy: Indeed.

GJay: I promise

Sesshy: (clears throat and speaks in his normal deep, sexy voice) Please Review.

GJay: Ha ha! I had my fingers crossed! (Starts running from a swearing Fluffy) Just kidding! I keep my promises!

Inuyasha: exasperated sigh Just push the button or she'll have a major break down.


	2. A runin with Destiny

**Disclaimer: **sob, sob But, but why _not_!

GJay: Well, with some, er, persuasive maneuvering, I have managed to make Inuyasha give Kagome her CD player back, and I waken up Miroku, who was promptly knocked out again by Sango, because he groped her.

Sesshy: Are you surprised?

GJay: No, I can't say that I am.

Shippo: tugging on GJay's pants Have you seen Kilala?

GJay: I think Sango rode away on her a few minutes ago.

Shippo: Oh. Have you seen my mommy?

GJay: She's in her bedroom listening to her CD player.

Shippo: Oh. Where's Inuyasha?

GJay: (loud banging sounds coming from somewhere else) Um, well, he's kind of, tied up at the moment.

Sesshy: He's hogtied in the closet in his bedroom.

GJay: Okay, time to start the chapter! mumbling Sesshomaru, I'm going to kill you…

**Some Things are Meant to be**

_Ch2- A run-in with Destiny…_

Kagome looked around the clearing Sesshomaru had left her in. It was relatively small, and kind of cozy-looking. Kagome laid down on the comfortable grass (AN: it's late- anything can be comfortable) and fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting on what appeared to be a cloud. And she was looking down at what appeared to be the place where she and her friends camped out for the night. As she watched, she felt the strange sensation of déjà vu. Then she realized why- she was watching what happened earlier that day.

She saw them settle down for the night, and Inuyasha take off into the woods. But instead of continuing to watch everyone else, the cloud followed Inuyasha, and suddenly she could hear every sound.

Pause in Kagome's Dream and switch to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang

Inuyasha looked around at his friends sprawled out all over camp. He was happy that sleep had come to them easily, but it had eluded him. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, and hoping she was safe.

_flashback_

Inuyasha entered a small clearing where Kikyo was standing. She was as beautiful as always, but he just couldn't help wrinkling his nose at the smell of death that followed her every move.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here," he asked, coming to stand directly in front of him.

"Why, Inuyasha, aren't you glad to see me?" she replied with a wicked glint and a pouting smile. "Or would you rather be with my reincarnation?" she spat the words as if they were some foul thing she had tried to eat.

"Listen Kikyo-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Inuyasha, you made a promise," she rested her hand on his cheek, "and I know you still love me."

"Kikyo-" he was cut off again, this time by her lips on his. Inuyasha groaned in frustration. This wasn't getting any easier. There was a rustle in the bushes, but Inuyasha didn't hear it. He finally managed to pull away.

"Kikyo, I don't love you any more, and I won't go to hell with you," there, he said it. Now, how would she take it?

"Fine Inuyasha. I'll leave you to second best," she said before walking into the trees. Inuyasha sighed. He had a very bad feeling about this.

_End Flashback. Switch to Kagome's dream. She has been seeing this happening_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked into the forest. She couldn't believe it. Did she really just see Inuyasha turn Kikyo away? She realized that it must have been real, because it was correct up to the exact minute when she saw them and ran away. It was weird, to say the least.

_End Kagome's dream_

Kagome woke with a start to get another one – Sesshomaru was staring at her. At first she couldn't remember what happened, but then it all came flooding back to her, including her dream. She couldn't help but feel the dream was what really happened, but how could she be sure? Kagome mentally shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru. "Did you find something to eat?" she asked, stretching her limbs.

Sesshomaru motioned towards the middle of the clearing where a fire was roaring nicely. Over it, some sort of meat was cooking and giving off a scent that made her mouth water. Sesshomaru's indignant mask was still in place, but secretly he was glad she liked it.

After eating, they settled down for the night, Sesshomaru raising an inquisitive brow at her when she asked if he happened to have a sleeping bag. It was a peaceful night, Sesshomaru keeping watch and Kagome sleeping the night away. In the morning, they got rid of any traces of their camp and started walking. Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru didn't just summon his cloud thing, but she didn't ask and he didn't say anything.

About half way through the morning, there was a sudden noise in the bush next to them. Before either had a chance to react, a young woman, about 18 or so popped out and stood on the path. After taking one look at them, she promptly burst out laughing. This definitely did not please Sesshomaru and succeeded in thoroughly confusing Kagome.

Finally the woman calmed down and said, "I'm sorry, really, I don't normally do that. But you should have seen the looks on your faces." She giggled again, and Kagome took this time to study her. She was about 5'4", with dark mahogany hair reaching to her butt. She had light gray colored eyes, slightly tanned skin and was slim. She wore a bright blue kimono with small silver stars and planets embroidered all over it. They obi was black and also had silver designs on it.

The strange woman began to speak. "Hi, my name is Destiny. Oh, but I'm not just any old girl with the name destiny. I'll bet that Sesshomaru over there is wondering why he couldn't, and still can't, smell or sense me." At this, Sesshomaru almost started, realizing the girl was right. He couldn't smell her or sense the girl's presence. Stealing a glance at Kagome, he saw a very confused look, and realized that she could not feel Destiny's presence, either.

Destiny continued. "Well, I'll tell you. I'm not just any Destiny. I am THE Destiny. The ruler of futures, the decider of fate, the knower of all! Well, besides God, that is, but He's my boss and He gave me the title." She paused and took a really good look at them. Kagome's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were as large as they would go. Past Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was a face of pure shock. Destiny grinned, and decided that she was definitely going to have fun with these two.

"Anyways, my job is to make whatever God decides to happen happen. I can pretty much do whatever I want, so I basically control your lives. I can see into the future so I know what actions will lead where. But enough about me, let's talk about you. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Don't mess with Destiny' or the saying 'Don't fight your Destiny'? Well, you guys are messing with your destinies. Since you don't know it, or how, I'm not really mad. But here's the thing: three prophecies were told -thanks to me- and they have to do with you and every one you are closest to. Some of your actions have, believe it or not, put those prophesies in danger of being fulfilled by the wrong people." She took a moment to laugh at this, and Kagome and Sesshomaru took the break to think about what they had learned so far.

_Three prophesies, huh? I wonder what they are, and if they are important. Everyone we're closest to? Okay, that's Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and who else?_ Kagome's thoughts dwindled from that point.

Sesshomaru, however, thought other things along the lines of, _If these "prophecies" are fulfilled by the wrong people, then some thing is bound to go wrong somewhere down the line. It would be amusing to see this Destiny be in trouble with Kami himself. _About this time, Destiny stopped laughing and resumed talking.

"Anyways, that could literally change the future. So here's what I'm going to do – you're each going to be put on a spell that will last only two days. I'm not going to tell you what the spell is, so don't ask. Oh, before I forget – because I have a tendency to do that, and interrupt myself, too. Oops, I just did that, huh? As I was saying – Kagome, I hope you appreciate that dream. That is what really happened, and I had to go into the dream world to do it." She shivered. "I hate the dream world. It freaks me out. Anyways, what I was saying before… oh yeah! Okay, over the next two days you are going on a journey. Now normally, going to Sesshomaru's castle is no big deal, but there are going to be a few surprises along the way. Now really, I must be on my way. Have fun!" And the giggling young woman disappeared into the sky, two incredibly confused beings watching from the ground.

oOo

GJay: so what did you think? I hope it was okay!

Destiny: Do I really talk like that?

Everyone: Yes!

Inuyasha: I thought you said that the chapters were going to be longer. And WAS IT NECCESARY TO HOGTIE ME AND LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET? I REALLY HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

GJay: sweatdrops eheh, you were being mean.

Kagome: Yeah! And by the way, SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: kissing the ground what was that for bitch!

Kagome: For taking my cd player and yelling at the author!

Shippo: Inuyasha said a bad word!

Kagome: SIT!

Miroku: I would never do any thing like that to you Sango (gropes her butt)

Sango: HENTAI! (Slaps Miroku)

Miroku: Look at the pretty birdies.

GJay: sigh he will never learn.

Sesshomaru: Indeed.

Inuyasha: Review please. _Maybe if I do something right I won't get slapped any more._

GJay: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No problem. _does happy dance I'm not kissing dirt!_

Quote for today: "I'm ghetto gorgeous fabulous!" – My very white friend BJ. (Feb 24, 2006)


	3. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I own them! **8** wakes up**8** and I don't own them. Damn!

GJay: Life is like a box of chocolates…

Shippo: It's gone before you know it?

GJay: Um, actually, you never know what you're going to get. But if you think about it, yours makes sense, too!

Inuyasha: GJaaaaaay! I was only in the last chapter a little bit!

Sesshomaru: Ha! You are wining like the half-breed you are! This Sesshomaru therefore claims the Tetsaiga!

Inuyasha: Dream on! You have about as much of a chance getting MY sword as Koga does getting Kagome! **8**pulls Kagome into a room and we start hearing "sounds"**8**

Koga: Nooooooooo! Oh, well, at least I still have Ayame. **8**pulls Ayame into a room and we start hearing "sounds"**8**

Miroku: well, I'm sure they're having fun. Dearest Sango, shall we follow their example and continue where we left off last night?

Sango: HENTAI! **8**Knocks Miroku out**8** Readers, we did nothing last night. I shudder at the thought.

(Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame come of out the rooms with giant bowls of popcorn)

Kagome: Hey guys, sorry if the popcorn machine was too loud.

GJay: Of course they were making popcorn, what did you think they were doing, you hentais! On with the show!

**Some things are meant to be**

_Ch 3- Another meeting_

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood there with their mouths hanging open (AN: Yes, Sesshomaru, too). Sesshomaru was the first one to recover. He examined the surroundings, but he did not sense any presence or smell any scent besides Kagome's scent of strawberries and jasmine. Sighing, he slipped his indignant mask back into place before the human could realize it was down. Turning, he studied Kagome's reaction. She still stood with her mouth hanging open, staring at the place Destiny had been standing. All of a sudden, she seemed to snap out of her trance-like state, her mouth snapping closed and her head turning towards Sesshomaru, who said the first thing he thought of, which was, "What do you think?"

Kagome stared at him with a look of shock and disbelief. Once the shock had worn off, she said, "You want to know what I think? I think that we just met the one person who could do whatever she wanted with us, she put us under a spell, and left, and WE DIDN'T SAY ONE FREAKING WORD! We just stood here like a couple of idiots who are pathetic losers. ARGH!" She slapped her hand against her head, and Sesshomaru raised one perfect brow. Kagome back and forth muttering to herself about cats and tongues and being screwed. He resisted chuckling at her agitated state. If, he could, he would have been shocked; he hadn't even felt like laughing since he was only a young child. Sighing again, he slowly began to realize that this was going to be a long two days.

**----------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha sighed, irritated. They had searched all morning and all they had been able to find was Kagome's yellow backpack and her footprints that seemed to disappear into thin air. It was obvious that she didn't run away, but had been kidnapped- but the question was by who, and why? It just didn't make any sense.

Inuyasha sighed again and jumped off of the limb of the god tree he had been sitting on and slowly made his way back to the village. He was concerned – not that he would ever admit it, but they would know. He had spent enough time with them that they knew him well enough to discern his emotions, and him theirs. Another thing that he would not admit was that he found friends. People who would stay with him no matter how stupid or mean he was being. Who would be at his side always.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree just outside of the village. Had anyone seen him at that moment, they would not have seen an arrogant hanyou in bright red fire rat robe, eyes daring the world to tick him off. Instead, they would have seen an outcast young man, with eyes so sad you'd think he was carrying the weight of the world, and the way he stood would suggest he'd lost his best friend. In truth, he felt like he had, and had let his other friends down. But in an instant, the image was gone and replaced by his normal composure, hands tucked in his sleeves feigning indifference to the world. He walked into the village and stood stark-still.

Instead of the normal hustle and bustle of normal day life, the entire village was silent to the point that an outsider would have thought it abandoned. Inuyasha sighed in realization. It seemed Kagome had touched more than her six daily companions. (A.N/ it _is_ six, right? Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Myoga…whew!). He continued towards Kaede's hut. Entering it, he gave a growl of frustration. "Damn, not you guys, too!"

Everyone was sitting silently in their own places in the hut. Kaede was mixing herbs at a small table in one corner. Sango sat against the wall to the right of the door, absentmindedly stroking Kilala, who sat in her lap. Miroku sat against the wall directly across from her, legs folded and his staffed leaned against one shoulder. What got Inuyasha the most was that he wasn't trying anything perverted. Even Shippo wasn't all over the place for once, just sitting on the table and watching Kaede. It was so… sad.

Sango sighed, and glanced at him, saying, "Well, what can you expect, Inuyasha? Our best friend just got kidnapped. Did you expect us to be cheerful?"

Then Shippo chimed in. "Yeah Inuyasha. Gosh, don't you care about Kagome at all?"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"_You're_ always the one who makes her mad, and _you're_ the one who makes her want to leave. She always runs away because of _you_. _You're_ always mean to her, and yell at her, and go off with Kikyo. It's probably _your_ fault she got kidnapped!"

"Well, Kagome's not here to protect _you_, so _you're_ dead!" Inuyasha replied as he lunged for the kitsune, nearly causing the table to topple over. Shippo darted behind Miroku, who had stood up, and now placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Just let it go Inuyasha," he said with a sigh. Inuyasha turned with a huff and was about to stomp out the door when suddenly…

**----------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------**

Yup, that's it. Don't you just hate cliffies? runs away from screaming fans with torches and pitchforks Fine, fine, FINE! My goodness! I was just kidding anyways. I wouldn't make a chapter that short! GOSH!

**-----------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------**

…a girl walked through the door and right into Inuyasha. "Oof!" she said as she was forced to take a step back. Looking up at him, she glared and said, "Why do you men have to be so big?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, and he took a step back. Miroku stood up and, grinning pervertishly, walked over and said, "To what do we owe the honor of this pretty young woman visiting our humble abode?" He got down on one knee and, holding one of her hands in both of his, said, "Will you-"

She cut him off. "No, Houshi, I will not do you the honor of bearing your child. That," she said, smirking, "will be done for you by your 'dearest Sango' as you call her. Unless… oh, never mind. Now listen-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Inuyasha glared at the 5'4" young woman with mahogany hair and light gray eyes. (A.N/ Gee, wonder who she could be!) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? And just who do you think you are, coming in here like you own the place, huh? What do you want? Why are you here? Damn it woman, answer me!"

The girl stared at him and blinked. Then she spoke, saying, "You know, you are really cute. The whole long whitish-silvery hair and gold eyes thing is working for you. It kind of, you know, kind of makes your brother look like a girl."

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, and then cracked up laughing. The girl joined in, as did everyone else. Finally they calmed down, and the girl said, "Look, you might want to sit down for this."

Everyone sat down in a circle on the floor. The girl began her speech. "My name is Destiny. I am The Destiny, the ruler of future, the decider of fate…but I won't get into all my titles or anything. The bare necessities of it are God gives me an outline, and I fill in the blanks. He tells me what he wants to happen, and I make it happen by any means possible." She took a breath and a moment to study their faces. Shippo's eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth was in the shape of a tiny oo. Sango's hand was over her mouth, and she was staring at Destiny as if she had too heads. Both Miroku and Inuyasha's mouths hung open, and their eyes were wide. Destiny smirked and continued.

"I had to make a visit earlier, and then realized I needed to visit you guys, too. I would have come sooner, but Inuyasha took too long to get over here.

What I've come to say is that Kagome's just fine. She is with Sesshomaru, and-"

Inuyasha was furious. He cut Destiny off. "How the hell can you possibly say she's safe? I always have to save her weak sorry butt! Now I have to get her away from that ice ass? How dare he think that he could kidnap MY shard-detector! When I get my hands on that-"

"ENOUGH!" Destiny narrowed her eyes at him and through gritted teeth said, "No one, but NO ONE interrupts THE Destiny! Now, as I was saying…ugh, you made me forget what I was saying! Um… oh, right! You guys have to stop looking for her."

Miroku gently cut in. "Excuse me, but Inuyasha had a point. Sesshoumaru isn't exactly a person you could say one is 'safe' around. It doesn't seem right or logical to not search for her. I don't question what, I question why."

Destiny looked at him with a sympathetic expression. "As you have every right to. Unfortunately, I can't tell you. If I did, it could throw off my plan, and possibly change the future. But anyways, I'm not finished. All of you must stop looking for Kagome…except Inuyasha."

At this the hanyou's eyes widened. But before he could respond, Destiny continued. "Inuyasha, you need to leave in about an hour. You will find them sometime tomorrow evening. Now _when_ you find them, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, BARGE INTO THEIR CAMP AND DEMAND THAT SESSHOMARU HAND OVER KAGOME! If you do, you may never get to see Kagome again. Is this clear and understood?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. Before anyone could say another word, Destiny disappeared.

**---------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------------**

GJay: Oh my gosh, that took so long to write! I'm so sorry, but I had a five page paper to do and 6 mid-terms to take! Besides, I type really slowly!

Inuyasha: Ya got that right!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Dahmph biphitcth!

Kagome: What was that?

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: I thought so.

GJay: **8**rolls eyes**8** you two are so oblivious…

Kagome and Inuyasha: To what?

GJay:** 8**slaps her palm against her head**8** oi…

Sango: I'm suspicious…I can't find Miroku…

Shippo: Do you really want to?

Sango: **8**blushes furiously**8** No! But, ahh, when he disappears, he's usually is doing something perverted…

(Miroku walks out of a steamy bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and walks up the stars humming)

Inuyasha: Oh yes, taking a shower is _so _perverted.

Sango: **8**blushing even more furiously, her eyes the size of saucers and her hand over her mouth**8**…

GJay: Those two are just as oblivious…

Miroku: **8**coming down stairs in his clothes with the front open exposing his chest; he's towel drying his hair-Sango has gone into shock, and if she were wearing Inu's fire rat robe, you'd miss her**8** Who is oblivious to what?

GJay: **8**rolls eyes**8**Oh brother.

Inuyasha: I know why Sango shudders at the thought of doing something with Miroku- and it ain't disgust either.

Sango: **8**sputters**8** Why you…

GJay: **8**sighs**8** Sesshy? Please?

Sesshomaru: **8**deep, sexy voice again**8** Please review.


	4. Author's note don't ya hate em?

**Author's Note**

Oh my gosh. Everyone, I am so sorry the next chapter is taking so long. I had 2 reports due at the same time, and everything has been crazy lately. I am currently typing the next chapter, but now I have mild writers block and am struggling to make my story flow the way it should. So I decided to post the 3 prophecies to give you something to think about.

**The first prophesy- **

In days of darkness, an evil one

Seeking to taint purity's light

Shall be conquered by a bond of trust love brings

And days shall once again be bright

**The second prophecy- **

When there is a curse that has but one healing

A secret way can bring its sealing

For as love can bind a heart

So shall these never part

**The third prophecy-**

A spiritual being who sought to be free

Shall take light in a risen devil

But he knows his place is eternity

So his angel will bring him back to his home

Well, once again, I am terribly sorry. With any luck, my next chapter will be up very soon.


	5. Destiny's Plan Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Do I own them now? "No." How about now? "_No."_ Okay. **8**long pause**8** How about now? "NO!"

GJay: Before I enter House of all Inuyasha Characters, I would like to do two things.

Inuyasha: Stupid wench, you live here.

GJay: _They _didn't have to know that! **8**sigh**8 **Oh, well. Anyways, the first thing I would like to do is thank my oh-so-wonderful reviewers.

Inuyasha: **8**mumbling**8 **Yeah, all six of them…

GJay: Kagome!

Kagome: SIT!

GJay: Thank you. Now, the second thing I would like to do is give you a little hint at what's to come. You don't have to read if you don't want to. But for those who _do_ read it, I should warn you- it will most likely confuse the heck out of you. Here we go…

_**Hint 1: Ch. 4-** Juri looked at Shuurai with a certain gleam in her eye- the one that meant trouble. "Yang wants to see you."_

_**Hint 2: Ch. 6- **"Who am I? Really?" Kagome looked into the fire before answering. "I have absolutely no idea."_

GJay: Confused? Told you so!

Destiny: I'm not.

Inuyasha: Hey where'd you come- (Destiny disappears) –from? Ah, man!

GJay: He he. **8**sigh**8** My history teacher is evil. He seriously treats me like one of the immature idiots the rest of the class is populated of.

AF: Hey!

GJay: Except for you of course. Now, as for the oblivion of my friends here in the fanfic world- I'll do something about that later. **8**laughs conivingly**8 **by the way, for all of you who aren't big with God, the flashback contains a little bit of Him. Just a warning.

**Some things are meant to be**

_Ch. 4- Destiny's Plan: Part 1_

Destiny lived in a mansion. She lived alone, but it was her baby; she would never leave. Living in one house since the beginning of all can do that to you. It makes you…sentimental.

Destiny sighed, leaning back in the giant, red and black, over-stuffed easy chair. Yes…it had been a long time, and you see a lot when you are around for as long as she had been. She smiled softly, thinking about the beginning of time…

**-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------**

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth…_

God _had_ created them. But with them, came rulers in their own rights. Issei, Daichi, Yin, Yang, Mugen, Shinnyo, Shuurai, Banrai, and especially not least… Shukumei, who later chose to go by her English name Destiny.

"Destiny, from this moment on, until the end of the earth, you shall forever be the ruler of futures, the decider of fates the ultimate match maker. Your duty is to make sure everything is in line for what is to come. If you manage to screw up the future, you shall become like the fallen angels."

Destiny shook in the awesome presence of God. She struggled to reply. "I-I understand. And I'll try not to screw anything up," she said, gulping. And she did try. Of course, she managed to mess up a few lives, but in the end, everything turned out okay.

Destiny learned more and more as the years past. She helped people become warriors, or fall in love. Though she herself was destined to be alone, she did not truly care. She was, after all, an immortal being who served God.

There were still mistakes for Destiny to make. One happened to involve three prophecies that were made in Japan, but weren't supposed to be. She spent years searching for a solution. Finally, a certain situation in Japan came to here attention, and she knew how to fix this little problem…

**---------------------------------------End-Flashback----------------------------------------**

Destiny sighed softly as memories flooded her thoughts. She suddenly smirked, catching the feel of her best friend's presence enter her house- uninvited, of course. She got closer and closer, until she slipped silently into the room Destiny was resting in.

"You know, Shuurai, I don't remember ever giving you permission to enter my house uninvited."

A young woman who looked about Destiny's age stepped out of the shadows, flipping her butt-length dark blonde hair over her shoulder. Rolling her blue and green eyes, she replied, "Oh, please, since when do I need permission? And to tell you the truth, _I _don't remember ever asking for it."

Destiny laughed and motioned her friend to take a seat. Shuurai (A.N/ Shuurai- lightning strike) plopped down in a giant red and black bean-bag chair and sighed. Destiny knew something was up, and had a feeling she knew what it was. She quickly decided that she didn't really want to know unless Shuurai just told her. Destiny smiled, knowing how to make her friend laugh. She spoke, saying, "I have a plan."

Shuurai looked at Destiny with a raised eyebrow. "Generally, I would hope that a person who could decide what the fate of someone is going to be would. And you always do. What's special about this one?"

Destiny giggled, and then replied, "What's so special about this one is that it involves your two favorite couples."

"Eeeeek! Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku? Oooh, tell all!" Shuurai shrieked.

Destiny laughed at her hopeless romantic friend, then began to outline her plan. "Okay, do you remember those prophesies that were made a long time ago?" At Shuurai's nod, she continued. "Well, I finally have a way to fulfill those without messing up the future.

The first prophesy, the one about everlasting love leading them out of darkness, will be fulfilled by Kagome and Inuyasha. (A.N: See, I told you it was an InuKag.) When they realize they love each other, they together will stop Naraku. The second prophecy, about love ending a curse, will be fulfilled by Sango and Miroku. Now, here's my full plan-"

"Wait," Shuurai said, interrupting here. "What about the third prophesy? You know, the one that says a fallen angel and a risen demon would rise together."

Destiny inwardly cringed. She had hoped that Shuurai wouldn't bring that one up. How do you explain to your best friend that they would be forced to live on earth? Destiny shrugged and said, "Haven't really thought about it." She hated lying to her best friend, but what could she do? She continued with her plan.

"You see, I have separated Inuyasha and Kagome, so Inuyasha can realize his feelings as he looks for her, and so Kagome can, sort-of, _learn _from Sesshomaru, who has kidnapped her."

Shuurai's jaw dropped. "Did you just say the ice lord Fluffy _kidnapped _Kagome? How did you manage to pull that off?"

"A little thought here, a little thought there… you know how it goes. Anyways, while Inuyasha searches, Sango and Miroku will be left alone, which is exactly what they need." Destiny stopped talking, and she and Shuurai looked at each other, just before busting up laughing.

When Destiny caught her breath, she said, "Exactly what they need, so Miroku can show his love in even more…explicit ways." That set them off again. They both knew _exactly _what kind of way Miroku would show his love. Their laughter was suddenly cut off by a slamming door.

Destiny cringed and said, "Aw, _man._ She's mad. I was hoping so badly that she wouldn't find out."

Shuurai groaned. "Please, please, _please _tell me you didn't go in her realm again." At Destiny's delayed response, she groaned. "Destiny!"

"I had to! It was necessary in order to make my plan work."

"But you know how she is!" Just then, the door to the room was thrown open, revealing 5'4" of anger.

The girl's name was Juri. Well, her nickname was Juri. Her real name was Mugen. She normally had very tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair with dark blue highlights. But now she had slipped into her demon form. Her skin became slightly paler, her eyes were bright magenta, and her hair was completely dark blue with light blue highlights. All in all, she was pretty scary. And her realm was the realm of dreams.

Destiny stood up as Juri stomped over. "Destiny," she growled her voice low and dangerous. "Countless times I have told you not to go into my realm. I don't know whether you do it just to annoy me, or because you have short term memory loss, but it REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" With that she lost it, ranting and raving and going on and on. Shuurai rolled her eyes. Juri was like this whenever she got mad. Smirking, she slightly lifted up her hand and slowly twirled her finger around. A dark storm cloud appeared behind Juri's head, complete with lightning. She watched and wondered how long it would take for her little cloud to be noticed.

Juri finally ran out of steam. She lifted sad eyes to Destiny. "Couldn't you have at least asked, man?"

Destiny put an arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to, but it was a last minute thing, and I couldn't find you. It was necessary. I swear, next time, I'll ask."

Juri smiled and returned to her regular form. Just then, both girls noticed something weird. They both looked behind Juri to see a small storm cloud. They both cracked up saying, "Shuurai!" Said girl turned from her day-dreaming to see the other girls staring at her. She giggled, and then stopped the storm cloud. Even though she had laughed, Destiny knew that something was still bothering Shuurai. Finally not being able to stand it she blurted out, "All right. What's wrong?"

Shuurai looked startled, and then sighed. With a rueful smile, she said, "I never could hide anything from you, could I?" She sighed again, this time seeming to give on trying to be…normal. "I… don't know how to describe it. Ever since Banrai (A.N/ bear with me…Banrai is the god of thunder. God of thunder, goddess of lightning, come on, think logically) disappeared, I've had this strange feeling," her eyes held a confused expression, "like I'm going to either be taken away from here, or be forced away."

Juri bit her lip and looked down as if the light blue carpet was the most fascinating thing in the world. Destiny was suddenly very nervous, as if fearing being caught doing something wrong. But then she looked up, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry," she said, "I have a feeling you will see him again, maybe even soon." Shuurai looked even more confused, but before she could say anything, Juri exclaimed, "Oh!"

Grinning sheepishly she turned to Juri. "I almost forgot. Though I was…provoked into my forgetful stage," she commented, throwing a mock glare at Destiny, who looked back with a mock innocent expression. Then Juri looked back at Shuurai with a certain gleam in her eye- one that meant trouble. "Yang wants to see you."

**---------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------**

At first I was going to end it here, but I realized that it would throw off my story. So don't worry, it goes on. But first, I need to explain some things.

First of all- Destiny, Juri, and the prophecies aren't really detrimental to the story. But they do help explain _some_ things.

Second- Shuurai and Banrai are soul mates. That's why Shuurai feels so depressed, even though he wasn't really her mate- yet.

Thirdly- Surely you've heard of yin and yang. They represent…opposites. For example: yin- day, yang- night. Yin- good, yang- bad. Yin- happy, yang-sad. For my story, it's the same concept. Yin pretty much controls the pleasant side and Yang the not-so-pleasant side.

Fourth- just so you know, this chapter will pretty much end the Destin appearances.

Okay, back to the fic!

**---------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------**

Shuurai groaned and banged her head against the table a few times. "Damn. Why is it always me?" Sighing yet again, she stood and mumbled a quick good-by before trudging out the door and down the hallway. At the slam of a door, Destiny let out the breath she had been holding. Juri looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I hate lying," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Especially when it's one of my best friends. I feel…ugh. But what can I do?" With a helpless shrug, she shifted in her seat. "I feel so bad for her. Her soul mate disappeared, her best friend's lying to her, she's depressed, she's going to fulfill a prophecy that she things I haven't thought of yet and worst of all…" She sighed. "Worst of all, it's hard for a goddess to go through what she's going to go through with out any help at all."

Juri looked at her friend with pity. "You have the hardest job of all of us Destiny. Take it easy for awhile. I'm sure you've got a couple of years for the entire world already covered."

Destiny snorted. "Not quite. Truthfully, though, I've got enough covered to take a nice, long vacation."

"Tell me about this "plan" of yours. I can only imagine…"

"No, trust me, you _can't _even imagine. I had Sesshomaru the ice butt kidnap Kagome so she can learn certain things, but more importantly so Inuyasha can come to terms with his feelings. When they realize just how much they love each other and that they are meant to be, the connection will trigger deeper powers within both of them and they will defeat Naraku. Meanwhile, poor Sango is left alone with Miroku. _That _should be self explanatory. Oh, by the way, I put…curses on Kagome and Sesshomaru."

"Oh no! You didn't!" Juri said, laughing hysterically. Destiny joined in with the laughter and they had a good laugh at the expense of the two unsuspecting souls…

**---------------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------**

Kagome looked up into the sky. Sesshomaru, noting her gaze, looked at her inquiringly. With a suspicious gaze, she said, "I have the feeling that someone up there is laughing at us."

**------------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------**

GJay: Oh my gosh! I am sooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took me so long. With summer coming, though, I hope you guys will have a shorter wait.

Inuyasha: **8**smirk**8 **Come on, why don't you just admit that you're a slow typer and get it over with?

Sesshomaru: Indeed.

GJay: You _guys_! Ugh. Anyways, it's time to take care of a little oblivion issue.Um, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Waddya want?

GJay: Could you go get my black coat from the closet?

Inuyasha: Um, I guess. (Walks over to closet and steps inside. Kagome walks into room.)

GJay: Oh, Kagome, could you get my black coat from the closet?

Kagome: Sure! (Steps inside closet. Sango slams and locks the closet door, locking it and tossing me the key.)

GJay: Yay! **8**does happy dance**8 **With them so close two each other, they just _can't_ deny their feelings. Right? Right? **8**sigh**8** Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, wouldn't there be better things to do with my time?

(Update note at the end)

GJay: Guys, I hat to tell you this, but this chapter may be shorter than the others. (Angry and disappointed soundscome from the readers.) I know, I know. Originally I planned this chapter to be part of the last chapter, but thanks to my mini writer's block, I manager to screw up the chapter in a way that I couldn't tactfully add this part. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Shippo: Have you seen my mama?

GJay: Um…

Sesshomaru: She locked her in the closet with Inuyasha. Stupid human…

GJay: One more revealing my schemes or saying a comment like that, you're out of here!

Sesshomaru: Promise?

GJay: Psyche!

Sango: GJay, have you seen Miroku?

Shippo: You're looking for him again? Do you want him to grope you that bad?

Sango: **8**blushing hard**8** Shippo!

GJay: Miroku went out.

Sango: Out as in…a date? **8**goes pale**8**

GJay: Out as in…to feed my dog. He was bored, so I gave him something to do.

Sango: Oh…

(Suddenly there is a loud shout and the sound of something slamming to the ground.)

GJay: **8**goes pale**8 **Um… that wasn't supposed to happen!

Sesshomaru: They can barely hold their emotion in.

GJay: Shut up Fluffy! (Runs over to closet and unlocks it, revealing an angry Kagome.) I think its time to get on with the story…

Sesshomaru: Indeed.

GJay: Before I start, I would like to plead forgiveness from my readers.

Inuyasha: (coming out of the closet) What readers?

GJay: I am so, so sorry I took so long. To tell you the truth, I really wasn't into this chapter. It took me forever to make myself write it, and when I finally did, since I didn't like it, I rewrote it _seven times._ Yeah. Finally, after the sixth time I deleted it, I finally managed to write an okay chapter. I didn't post it because something felt… off. I finally (after a month… literally!) figured out that I had Sesshomaru way out of character. So I fixed it and now, what you see is what you get.

**Some Things are Meant to be**

_Ch 5- Sesshomaru's Curse: Koga_

_Plink! _Click, click, clack! 'Darn, missed again!' Kagome thought restlessly. For the past hour and a half there had been nothing but absolute silence. After many failed attempts at conversation, Kagome finally settled for staring at the ground and contemplating how her life sucked. As she walked, she went on staring at the ground. This is how she saw the pebble.

The first time she kicked it had been an accident. It had landed right behind Sesshomaru's left foot, but he paid no attention. After that Kagome began to kick the rock a few steps, catch up with it, and then kick it again. Bored? Oh yeah. After a while, she realized she was even more bored than before. Eventually an evil idea entered her mind. She began to kick the pebble a little harder, trying to hit Sesshomaru's foot. Her aim was off every time.

At one point, while walking toward the pebble, she failed to notice that Sesshomaru had stopped. And of course, she did the only sensible thing one can do when they're not paying attention to the person walking in front of them, and they stop: she walked right into him, and fell on her butt.

"Oof!" She reached down to rub her sore bottom as she slowly looked up at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her in what one could only call amusement. Kagome picked herself with as much dignity as she could muster and brushed the dirt off herself. Too embarrassed to look at him, she mumbled, "Why'd ya stop?"

(AN/ hi. I'm taking a moment to say that this is a filler chapter. If you read the note at the beginning, you know it took me a while to write this chap. Well, I'm dealing with a major case of writer's block. The name of this chap is what it was going to originally be called, but it just wasn't working. So I'm sorry. The next chap is going to be a real chap though, so it may take me a while to write. I'm sorry.)

Sesshomaru snorted. "A wolf demon is rapidly approaching. You must be an extremely weak miko if you cannot sense such a trivial thing." He smirked. Kagome's jaw dropped. 'Did he just…?' She gave a very admirable impression of a growl when she realized that he did indeed insult her. "Why you…" she began, only to be cut off as a miniature tornado cut through the path and stopped in front of her.

"Ko… Koga?"

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a (excuse the pun) wolfish grin. Kagome just stared at him. When he saw that she wasn't going to answer him, he turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was watching the scene with disinterest. With a start he exclaimed, "Ice-butt? What are you doing with him? Where's the other dog-breath?" At that Sesshomaru growled. "Wolf, if you wish to live, leave. Now."

"What? She's my woman! And no dog is going to change that!" Koga proclaimed, abruptly sweeping Kagome into his arms. She gave a sharp "eek!" and he looked at her. "I've let you stay away far too long Kagome." He said. "But no more! I know you want to de my woman, so now you're coming with me!"

Kagome's eyes got wide. 'Is he serious?!' she panicked. "But… I don't want to be with you!" she cried out, alarmed. Koga looked as if he'd been slapped and nearly dropped her. Shock soon gave way to hurt, and then anger. "What are you saying? Would you rather be with dog-breath?" He scoffed. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Koga, but I just can't…I just don't… I mean… I'm sorry." Koga gently set her down on her feet and backed away a few steps. He had looked so sad in that moment, Kagome nearly started crying herself. But then Koga smirked, and she mentally sighed. This obviously wasn't over. "Don't worry Kagome! I know you want to be with me, you just haven't realized it yet! Well, until then, I suppose I had better go find Ayame. After all, I did sort of promise…" and with one sheepish look, he was gone.

Kagome stared in the direction in which he disappeared for a long time. Then she shook her head and looked over at Sesshomaru with an incredulous look on her face. Sesshomaru was obviously irritated. "That ookami is more trouble than he's worth." He stated. Kagome nodded, for once in complete agreement with the unemotional Tai-youkai. They stayed a moment more before continuing to walk. It wouldn't be until much later that day that Kagome would wonder why exactly she didn't sense Koga at all…

oOo

GJay: Well… I told you it was short.

Inuyasha: Understatement of the year

GJay: Shut up!

Miroku: Well kind of short.

GJay: **8**exasperated sigh**8 **The next one is longer, I swear! But to make it up to you, I'm going to show you a few snips of what _was_ going to be in this chapter…

_**Snippet 1:** Kagome had a sudden thought. "Um… Sesshomaru?" No response. "Why don't we just fly to where we are going?" Sesshomaru glanced back at her, glaring. "This Sesshomaru finds he is unable to perform such a task without the use of proper appendages." Kagome blinked. 'What? He can't fly? Oh, right. He probably can't carry me with his one arm and concentrate on flying at the same time.' She mentally kicked herself. How could she be so insensitive?_

GJay: Yeah. At first, this is how I wanted to base this chapter but, it just didn't seem right. After all, I personally think he could have done both easily.

Sesshomaru: Indeed.

GJay: Anyways, here's another…

_**Snippet 2: **Kagome stared at him. "You mean, your 'powers' aren't working?"_

_He coldly replied, "No."_

_**Snippet 3: **Inuyasha sniffed the ground, trying to catch her scent. When he realized it was useless, he growled and punch down a tree before stomping away. He _would_ find her – he just had to. What would he do without her? She was his sun, his reason for getting up in the morning. She had given him everything, and in return, he had given her crap. But she always came back._

GJay: Actually, that last one was just moved to the next chapter. Hope you don't have to wait so long again! Ja ne!

(Update note: I totally screwed up the part with Koga. It sounded like the end with him, and it is not at all.)

Quote of the day:

You say I lose your approval if I'm not cool like you

Well here's a newsflash for you – I've got nothing to lose


End file.
